Aaliyah and Abrianna's Atmostian Adventure
by OutlawedAngel
Summary: Aaliyah and Abrianna are sucked into a portal along with their brothers. This portal takes them to Terra Atmosia. The brothers are kidnapped. Can the girls, alongside the Storm Hawks, save them in time?
1. Chapter 1

**_Aaliyah and Abrianna's Atmosian Adventure_**

Laughter filled the valley as two sisters played soccer in the pasture with their twin brothers, "Aaliyah! Shoot!" Aaliyah grinned at her sibling that had cried out. Abrianna. The two girls were inseparable. As were their twin brothers, Lachlan and Luke.

Aaliyah kicked the soccer ball towards Luke who was guarding the boy's goal. He missed the ball as it flew through the posts and it was a goal for the sisters, "Yes! Aaliyah, world champion soccer player strikes again!" Lachlan grinned mischievously, "Not for long."

All Aaliyah could manage was, "Huh?" before she was tackled on the ground by Lachlan. With his blonde hair and blue eyes he was very different from Luke who had red hair and green eyes. That was the only thing that was different about the two though.

The only thing that differed the girls was the hair-styles. They looked and acted exactly the same. Aaliyah wore her hair in two plaits all the time and Abrianna had her hair in two pigtails. Their mother was always amazed how people could tell them apart when she could barely manage it.

Luke and Lachlan could be distinguished easily but the girls? Not so much. She loved all her children dearly but sometimes she couldn't control them and they'd be gone on adventures for weeks or sometimes months at a time.

They always left notes and took the right equipment every time. So she knew they were safe. The four of them couldn't get in to that much trouble could they? They didn't seem to think so. They all loved each other and got on very well.

They all cared for each other and looked out for each other whenever they went off together. Now when she was looking over the paddock in which they were playing in an overwhelming sadness consumed her happy thoughts. She was all alone when they went off on their adventures.

Their father was no longer alive having died before the girls were born. The boys had known their father if only for two years. The children were coming back inside. They wanted another adventure. The girls entered first still pumped up from their one-nil victory over the boys.

Their mother gave them quick hugs before they all trooped up the stair to the showers. There were two showers so that the boys could go in together and then when they come out, then girls can go in. They liked this because it took less time and they enjoyed each other's company when they were in the shower.

After the shower they all went to bed. There were three bedrooms in the house. The 'A' room for the girls, the 'L' room for the boys and the 'P' room for their mother. Each room had a family portrait on the east wall and a paired portrait with each of the occupants on the west.

Tomorrow morning, they would be up early, leave a note for their mother, pack their gear and be off on another adventure. But for now... they wanted to get a good sleep.

Heyy. Sorry if this is too short for a first chapter but it was the best I could do in a few minutes. Get ready for the gang of Eastwood Forest people. Hope you enjoyed it like I did.

-Gemz-


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Finn! Would you please stop that? It is really annoying.

Finn: *Stops breathing down my neck like a creepy person* Oh fine! Geez. You're so touchy.

*Aerrow and Piper walks in to the room*

Aerrow: Hey guys! What's happening?

Me: Finn was just breathing down my neck like Dark Vader. Nothing to worry about.

Piper: Was he really? Oh he's just so annoying isn't he?

Me: Are you sure about that? He's been doing it for hours. I'd like to see you last that long with him leaning over you like that.

Aerrow: DISCLAIMER: Gemz does not own Storm Hawks or anything to do with it.

Me: Hey! That's my job you bully!

Piper: *grins evilly* But she does own Aaliyah, Abrianna, Lachlan, Luke and the kid's mother.

Me: You forgot someone. Two in fact! Sophie. She's another of my other characters and Pepp, the dog. So sucked in. *Slaps the table and knuckle cracks sharply* Ouch!

Sophie: *Laughing* Sucked in.

Me: Sophie! That's so mean. I now hate you for laughing at me. Oh and by the way Piper, do you mind?

Piper: *Shakes her head* Nope. Do you mind?

Me: No I babysit. *Laughs* Joke my mum taught me.

Piper: *Rolls her eyes and says sarcastically* Yeah, yeah very funny.

Me: *Smugly* I know I am. Now... On with the story!

**_Aaliyah and Abrianna's Atmosian Adventure: Chapter 2_**

Sunshine streamed through the curtains on the window. Aaliyah woke up and sat up slowly on her bed careful not to make the bed springs squeak so not to wake her sister. Abrianna shifted but didn't wake. There was a thud from the room next door and Abrianna bolted upright in her bed, the bed covers slid on to the floor.

There was a shout and then silence. Abrianna glanced over to Aaliyah and they leapt out of bed quietly. The girls tiptoed towards their door. Aaliyah silently counted to three before opening the door quietly. She gestured for Abrianna to follow her out in to the corridor.

The two sisters slunk towards Luke and Lachlan's bedroom and once outside rapped thrice against the pale oak of the door. It was opened a few moments after by Lachlan. His blonde hair clearly visible against the darkness of the room, "What's going on in there?" Aaliyah whispered. Lachlan opened the door wider and beckoned for the two girls to enter the room.

Aaliyah and Abrianna exchanged a glance and shuffled in to the open doorway, "What the hell?" Abrianna breathed. The room was a mess. Clothes and shoes were strewn all over the floor, lamps were turned over and pencils littered the desk.

Luke was sitting on the only clean and made bed in the room which Aaliyah noted to be Lachlan's. Luke's own bed was a mess. Bed sheets were stripped off it and pillows were coming out of the covers on the floor. Abrianna heard Aaliyah sigh with amusement.

These boys were a nightmare in the morning. Walking carefully and without stepping on any of their belongings, Aaliyah stepped gracefully to her brothers closed and curtained window. With one fluid movement, Aaliyah flung open the dusty old curtain with a flourish and let the sunlight pour through the open window.

Luke cried out in pain when the bright sunlight reached his eyes. He leaned backwards in an attempt to free them and promptly fell off the bed. His head hit the cold, wooden floor and a large _crack!_ issued.

Abrianna laughed softly and a quiet sobbing could be heard from Luke. Now it was Lachlan's turn to sigh. He stepped around the mess and hauled Luke up by the elbows. He deposited Luke in the chair next to the desk.

Luke's head hurt. A lot. That floor was hard. Abrianna heard sniffling and muffled sobs coming from Luke's general direction. When she turned to look at him, his head was in his hands and not looking up.

Lachlan turned to face Abrianna and she pointed towards Luke and then the floor. When the pair looked to where Luke had been just moments before, there was a clear patch of mahogany wood peering through a large hole of a thin coating of cracked ice.

Aaliyah – who'd turned around – looked to where Abrianna had been pointing and softly cooed, "Oh." After the girls and Lachlan set the room back to rights, the girls left the boys to get dressed and pack their things for the adventure laid ahead.

Abrianna and Aaliyah were dressed and ready before the boys had even moved half an inch, "Come on you two!" Aaliyah was hissing at the boys to hurry up. Only when the four siblings were ready to go, did Aaliyah quickly scrawl a note to their mother;

_Dear Ma,_

_We've decided to go on another adventure. This time to the places beyond the mountain ranges. We have made sure that we are well equipped and have plenty of water and food. Please remember to feed the horses and Pepp. Please do not expect us back before the second cycle of the next full moon. If we are any later, it only means we have been sidetracked with something but will return home safe. Remember that we love you very much._

_Love from,_

_Lachlan, Aaliyah, Abrianna and Luke. __ε__('_')__з_

Luke couldn't resist drawing a little monkey face on the note the children scrawled for their mother to let her know where they were and when they would be back. Lachlan and Aaliyah sighed at his childish antics and herded the other two out of the door and in to the world off on a new adventure...

Me: Finn! Would you please stop that? It is really annoying.

Finn: *Keeps glaring* No.

*Aerrow and Piper walks in to the room*

Aerrow: Hey guys! What's happening?

Me: Finn is being really stupid! It was just hair gel dude!

Piper: What did you do with it?

Me: I accidently threw it out with the trash! I had no idea it was there until after!

Aerrow: Ouch. That was nasty!

Me: Hey! I just told you I didn't know it was there!

Piper: *Sighs* You three just don't stop do you?

Me: What do you mean?

Aerrow & Finn: Yeah! What do you mean?

Me: If it's about us arguing all the time then yes! We do stop... when we feel like it.

Piper: *Shakes her head and groans* Oh my god!

Me: What did you expect Piper? Me to be one of those rabid fan-girls that act like raving lunatics?

Piper: *Rolls her eyes and says sarcastically* Oh yeah! Totally like one of those freaks.

Me: *Sarcastically* Oh let me just go and get my rabid fan-girl face on. I'll be back in a tick.

Aerrow: What?

Piper & Me: Wake up sleepy head!

Me: Rate and Review people!


End file.
